Hand held beverage holders known in the art allow a user to hold a beverage in a holder which can be held in one hand. However, such beverage holders restrict the user's use of that hand holding the beverage holder. The beverage holders are one dimensional. They hold only the beverage. As a result, they prevent a user from easily making a phone call on the user's mobile phone or access the applications on the user's mobile phone in the spare hand while holding the beverage holder in the other hand. The user of a conventional hand held beverage holder must put down his or her beverage to free their other hand for making a phone call or accessing the applications on the mobile phone. It is an object of the present invention to address these shortcomings in the art.